


Baby Doll, Baby Doll

by Edgelord (lostlikeme)



Category: Princess Tutu
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-14
Updated: 2009-08-14
Packaged: 2018-09-02 13:36:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8669716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostlikeme/pseuds/Edgelord
Summary: Mytho had been that way for as long as Fakir could remember: porcelain, pretty, and preserved; imperceptibly broken. Fifty sentences written for fifty different prompts.





	1. Posession

**#01 – Motion**  
Mytho didn't comprehend the fleeting touches or confessions, but he understood the raw, physical feel of friction, and silently he thanked Fakir for the way it made him feel more human.

 **#02 – Cool**  
When Mytho removes himself from the bed, he neither takes warmth with him nor leaves it behind, instead abandoning a cold spot where the warmth of his body should have a lingered, and a frozen knight where a valiant one should have shined.

 **#03 – Young**  
Mytho had been that way for as long as Fakir could remember: porcelain, pretty, and preserved; imperceptibly broken.

 **#07 – One**  
Everyone knew that it took but one sentence to start a story, but one Duck to return a heart, and but one Raven to steal his soul away and poison it.

 **#08 – Thousand**  
A thousand times Fakir wished he'd said the right things and hadn't lashed out at what was, after all, only a doll.


	2. Loss

**#10 – Learn**  
Mytho came to know that when Fakir struck him he was wrong, and that when he was spoken to softly and offered quiet touches, he wasn't; he felt indifference either way, but sometimes Fakir liked to pretend Mytho favored the latter.

 **#19 – Soul**  
Fakir watched him as he read, delicate fingers and thin bones, and found himself pondering a soul without feeling.

 **#04 – Last**  
When Fakir told him to lie down and Mytho responded with fear, Fakir knew then that it was both the beginning and the last of him.

 **#06 – Gentle**  
There came a night when Mytho reached out for the first time—in tenderness, in consideration, asking quietly am I hurting you?—and instead of wrenching the pale hand away and screaming yes, your wretched feelings are destroying me! Fakir shouted out, Mytho! and came all over it.

 **#13 – Change**  
It had happened when the Duck became the girl, when the girl became the Princess, when his doll became a person, and when, for the first time in many years his body trembled with a terrible loss, and he sobbed.


	3. Sacrifice

**#29 – Safe**  
He hated the princess for saving his Prince and he hated the Raven for breaking him—most of all, however, he hated himself for being unable to stop it from happening.

 **#09 – King**  
Often Fakir sat and mulled over Mytho, over how he was a mere Prince and yet inadvertently controlled the entire kingdom that was Fakir; so often he mulled over these thoughts and so often he damned the Princess that was to not only give him less, but gain more.

 **#14 – Command**  
When Fakir shouted silence! but Mytho didn't stop talking, Fakir couldn't stop himself from screaming, especially when Mytho went around saying hurtful things like I want my heart back, Fakir.

 **#12 – Wait**  
Sometimes Fakir just sat and waited for the end, for a time when the storybook would close and he'd never have to think about how Mytho wanted someone who wasn't him.

 **#23 – Child**  
Fakir resolved to cease his child-like tantrums because while gazing at Mytho he'd realized that while the soft-spoken boy held enough innocence and naivety for them both, he hadn't nearly enough common sense.


	4. Chapter 4

**#18 – Attention**  
The golden eyed boy had always been a Prince, even when he wasn't; drawing eyes to his beauty like flies to honey, and Fakir had himself the worst sort of sweet tooth.

 **#15 – Hold**  
Things were beautiful and perfect for just a bit; Mytho had just enough feeling to wrap his arms around Fakir like he loved him, but not quite enough experience to realize he didn't.

 **#20 – Picture**  
They painted something beautiful together, a quaint, albeit, deceitful little picture: two lovers with interlocked hands and destinies.

 **#16 – Need**  
When Fakir looked at his doll and saw a person looking back, he realized that it was the latter he'd really needed, the latter that he'd really been looking for.

 **#21 – Fool**  
Fakir was to be a knight, but more and more he was beginning to feel like the jester, what with the way Princess Tutu always played him for such a fool.


	5. Semblance

**#31 – Book**  
When Mytho tells Fakir he's found a book he finally understands, he seems faintly interested—however, something Mytho doesn't quite understand, is why Fakir turns red and chokes on a spoonful of oatmeal when he shows him the pictures.

 **#11 – Blur**  
Mytho wakes up with his eyes blurry from tears, and Fakir decides that if he ever sees that raven again, he'll kill her.

 **#22 – Mad**  
Fakir can't help but feel a little crazy when he realizes he can't even remember what he had for lunch the day before—and he can't help but feel a little laughter when he remembers that he'd skipped it altogether because he'd been busy fighting over heart shards with a raven for a prince that would never love him—maybe him and the duck are alike after all.

 **#27 – Hide**  
One day Fakir reaches for his mask and panics because it isn't where he left it—covering his face—he looks at Duck and Mytho clearly for the first time, and realizes that it's because it's already halfway off.

 **#24 – Now**  
Fakir hated the present because it was fleeting—while it meant that Mytho may be safe now—it gave no reassurance that he would be later.


	6. Corruption

**#28 – Fortune**  
When Duck looked at Mytho she saw someone to save, when Fakir looked at him he saw something to protect, but when the Raven looked at him she spied a goldmine.

 **#34 – Sing**  
If Kraehe was a raven and Tutu a Duck, then Mytho was songbird and Fakir a cage that both trapped and protected him.

 **#17 – Vision**  
Seeing Kraehe touch Mytho like that—his Mytho, his prince, his beautiful, innocent prince—well, it makes Fakir wish he couldn't see at all.

 **#41 – Power**  
Fakir wonders if Mytho knows that when you bathe in power, you never come out clean; he wonders if maybe he's just dwelling too much on his past.

 **#32 – Eye**  
Fakir regretted removing his mask, all it got him was his eyes ripped out; blind and defenseless and unable to see anything at all.


	7. Disillusion

**#05 – Wrong**  
When you touch someone it should be because you wish to love, not for the desire to be loved—yet Fakir lets Mytho continue his exploration anyway—and with each gasp finds himself less and less able to correct him.

 **#35 – Sudden**  
Quite suddenly Fakir realizes that princes marry and knights die.

 **#25 – Shadow**  
If Fakir were ever this dark, he wonders if he'd be able to fight it like Mytho was, if he'd ever be able to escape the shadows of his past for others; he scoffs, and doubts it.

 **#30 – Ghost**  
When Mytho—and of course, not really Mytho—screams, you can't even protect me, Fakir, a knight who can't protect his prince! Fakir figures that there are just some ghosts that never stop haunting you.

 **#33 – Never**  
Fakir kisses him because he knows he'll never have another chance, but when their lips touch, Fakir doesn't feel fireworks, he feels quicksand, and he's jumped in heart first.


	8. Transformation

**#36 – Stop**  
When time stops so does Fakir's heart, because somehow Fakir can recall the ending of the unwritten story—and he's not sure if he's ready to close the book.

 **#38 – Wash**  
It's funny the way Mytho can wash away anything: the corruption, the contempt, the power, his sin.

 **#39 – Torn**  
Fakir feels selfish for wishing Mytho had stayed that way: pretty, porcelain, and broken—yet feels a fool for fixing him, creating something whole, alive, and with free will—free will to leave him.

 **#44 – Wall**  
Mytho tore down Fakir's walls brick by brick: the foundation and the framework and the fear, but instead of something beautiful all Fakir had left was dirt, and now--as he he looks to the sky--no roof to shield himself from the rain.

 **#26 – Goodbye**  
When Fakir writes—writes how Mytho saves the Raven—it's as close to saying goodbye as Fakir can allow.


	9. Deconstruction

**#40 – History**  
It happened again: when the knight became the writer, when the princess became the duck, when the raven became the princess—and when the Prince's eyes finally shone with love—when he looked at her.

 **#37 – Time**  
The writer yearned for a time when he was in control, for the time when he could say, Mytho come lay beside me, and in an instant he could feel a soft body pressed against his own.

 **#43 – God**  
He's never believed in one and yet he finds himself praying, on his knees and begging for someone to protect him for once.

 **#48 – Precious**  
This is the last of Mytho he knows he'll never see, so he screams all I have is dirt and rain! and Mytho, who is no longer Mytho, but a Prince, an actual Prince, turns to him, and smiles like he's been doing it his whole life, and says, then plant a flower.

 **#42 – Bother**  
Fakir smiles when they leave, because really, there's just something in his eye.


	10. Chapter 10

**#45 – Naked**  
Fakir realized that there wasn't anything to hide behind anymore: there was no mask, there was  
no anger, no golden eyes—only hot, wet tears and skin.

 **#46 – Drive**  
Since the book has closed, his drive for dancing has not diminished, and often times if you look into a certain cottage on a certain afternoon, you can observe one of the strangest things: a duck and a retired prince, dancing.

 **#47 – Harm**  
Fakir sometimes lays awake at night and thinks about every time he ever screamed at Mytho, every time he ever tried to hurt him, and with clenched eyes and a dry throat, wishes he'd kissed him instead.

 **#49 – Hunger**  
What's the meaning of life? Fakir asks Mytho, even though he's long gone, he asks because he's starving: for a doll that manufacturers stopped producing, and for answers to questions he was too scared to ask.

 **#50 – Believe**  
Why, there is no meaning, young knight! a deep voice reminds him, the point is that there is no point! Fakir looks at the duck (his Duck?), stares off into the lake, and decides he’s going to plant lilies.


End file.
